


Gummi Sick

by TheMangosity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Gummi Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangosity/pseuds/TheMangosity
Summary: Riku is trying really hard not to throw up, but being on the Gummi Ship is making that very difficult. Lucky for him, Sora, Donald and Goofy are there to take care of him.





	Gummi Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the "Ties That Bind" zine on tumblr! You can get it [here](https://gumroad.com/l/mduAr). It's free and full of amazing fanart, fanfiction and cosplay!

“Gwarsh, Riku. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Riku said, but his voice sounded strained even to himself. “I’m just tired.”

Donald glanced at Riku briefly before turning back to the Gummi Ship dashboard. “You can go rest in the back if you’re tired. Sora has slept long enough.”

“I’m fine,” Riku said again, but his stomach churned as if to remind him that he wasn’t. He would have liked to be able to lie down, but this model of Gummi Ship only had one bed, and he didn’t want to disturb Sora. “Really. I’ll be okay.”

Goofy patted his hand. “You let us know if you’re getting motion sick, and Donald’ll drive real slow. Right, Donald?”

“Of course!”

The gesture warmed Riku’s heart despite his upset stomach. They were Sora’s friends more than his. They didn’t even know him that well, and yet here they were going out of their way to be nice to him.

“...As soon as we get past the wormhole.”

“Wormhole?” Riku could already see it looming up ahead, the swirling mass of red and orange that could teleport them light-years in minutes.

“Can’t we just warp?” Riku asked.

“Our Warp Drive was damaged in the crash,” Donald said. By the tone of his voice, it sounded like he still hadn’t gotten over Sora’s most recent Gummi Ship accident. Riku had no idea why they still let him drive. “I’ll have to ask Cid to look at it when we get to Radiant Garden. Until then, if we want to get anywhere before next year, we’ll have to use wormholes.”

Riku must have looked uneasy because Goofy patted his hand again. “Don’t worry, Riku. We’ll be in and out before you know it.”

“Yeah. Just hang on. It’ll be over just like that.” Donald began to press buttons and pull levers, and then he pushed a giant red button on the dash.

The Gummi Ship jumped to hyperspace, and Riku lost his hour-long battle against throwing up.

He unbuckled his elaborate Gummi harness, ignored Donald’s warning about how dangerous it is to remove your seatbelt in hyperspace, and went straight to the restroom at the back of the ship. It was barely big enough to hold a toilet and sink, and there was just enough room for Riku to crouch in front of the toilet and wait for his lunch to show back up again. 

The Gummi Ship rumbled around him. Wormholes were never a smooth ride, and you had to go extra fast to avoid having your ship get ripped to subatomic particles. This didn’t help Riku’s situation. He retched a few times, but nothing came out.

There came a knock at the door. “Riku? Are you okay?” Sora called. Donald or Goofy must have gone to tell Sora he was having an episode. “Riku?”

“I’m okay,” Riku tried to say, but he choked on the words as a fresh wave of nausea hit him hard.

Sora knocked again. “Riku, I’m coming in.”

Sora slid open the restroom door in time to see Riku vomit into the toilet.

Before Riku knew it, Sora was by his side with a hand on his back. Riku wasn’t sure how he managed to squeeze in with him partially blocking the doorway. The room was so small. Then again, so was Sora.

As soon as Riku was able to, he said, “Sora, go away.” He tried to sound firm, but his voice just sounded raspy and gross.

“No.”

Riku would have tried arguing, but there was no talking Sora out of something he had already set his mind to. Plus he wasn’t sure if he could say much else at the moment.

Riku threw up a few more times before his stomach finally settled. He flushed the toilet and fell back on his butt. There was nowhere to put his legs. It was such a small space, and Sora was right next to him.

“You good?” Sora asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

Riku took a second to just breathe. His head had begun to throb and his joints were aching. His throat was raw from vomiting. “Yeah,” he said hoarsely. “Help me up.”

Sora pulled him to his feet and got out of his way so he could reach the sink. “You should have told me you didn’t feel well,” he said as Riku rinsed his mouth out. “I would have let you have the bed.”

“It’s fine. I feel better already,” Riku said, but as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he realized what a terrible lie that was. No wonder Goofy had seemed worried about him.

“Really?” Sora asked. He sounded completely unconvinced, but he didn’t push further.

Riku rinsed his mouth until the awful taste was gone. When he turned around, Sora was standing right in front of him, and didn’t move to let him pass.

Riku shifted awkwardly. “Um…”

Sora reached up and placed a soft hand on his forehead, and Riku quickly brushed the hand away. “Sora, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You’re really warm. I want you to go get some rest, okay?” Then quieter Sora said, “You don’t have to be strong all the time.”

Sora was staring at him with his usual unwavering determination, and Riku knew from experience that he wasn’t going to back down. “Okay.”

“Come on, Riku. Don’t make me—Wait, did you say ‘Okay’?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” He smiled a little. “You really are sick.” He slid the door open and motioned for Riku to go. “After you.”

In the cockpit, Donald was wringing his hat. “Sorry about that, Riku. I didn’t know you would...you know.”

As awful as he felt, Riku managed a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Do ya feel better?” Goofy asked.

“No,” Sora said before Riku could answer. “He’s going to go lie down.”

“Aw, I thought so.” Goofy gave him a sympathetic look. “You feel better now, Riku.”

“Thanks,” was all Riku had time to say as Sora dragged him to the back of the Gummi Ship.

The bedroom was as minimalist as the restroom. There was a bed and there was a closet, and that was it. The bed was little more than a box with a mattress in it.

Riku went to take off his jacket, but Sora shoed his hands away. “I’ve got it.”

“I could get used to this,” Riku said as Sora held his jacket open for him.

“Quiet,” Sora said. He prodded him towards the bed. “Now go to sleep.” 

Riku didn’t need telling twice. He eased his still throbbing head down onto the pillow and closed his eyes as he sunk into the bed. As much as he had denied it before, being able to lie down was a relief.

“Sora?” he said without opening his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I feel terrible.”

Sora laughed and covered him with the blanket. “I know. You probably caught this in Radiant Garden last week. It’s their flu season.”

“Is it?” Sora was always good at knowing that kind of stuff. 

“Oh, before I forget.” Sora fished a seatbelt from beneath the blankets and fastened it below Riku’s chest. “Don’t take this off until we’re out of the wormhole, or else Donald will yell at you for not wearing your seatbelt.”

“He already did,” Riku said. 

“Yeah, he’s really, really into safe flying.” Sora stood up to leave. “I’ll tell you when we’re out of the wormhole. After that it won’t be long before we’re back at Radiant Garden.”

“Okay.” Riku still didn’t open his eyes. He could already feel himself falling asleep. “Good night, Sora.”

“Good night, Riku.”

Riku must have fallen asleep instantly, because the next thing he knew, Sora’s voice came over the intercom beside him and startled him awake. “Hey, Riku. We’re out of the wormhole. It’s smooth sailing from here.”

Riku groped around on the wall until he found the button that let him talk to the cockpit. “Got it.” His voice sounded awful. No doubt Sora thought he was dying or something.

Riku unbuckled himself and rolled over to get into a more comfortable position. Sora was right to force him to go get some sleep. His whole body hurt, but his heart was warm. He was always looking out for Sora. He supposed it wasn’t so bad to let Sora look out for him occasionally.

Riku sighed and let the rhythms of the Gummi Ship lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Riku does so much for his friends. I wanted to write something where he lets his friends take care of him! Thanks for reading! Have fun playing Kingdom Hearts 3 everyone!! It's so close!! T-T


End file.
